The present invention relates to rotary viscometers and like instruments, tools and machines with high speed rotation of a load (such as a spindle, suspended at a shaft end), at variable torque that have frequent changes and more particularly to a drive shaft split longitudinally into two parts, an arrangement enabled by the combination of parts set forth below.
Rotary viscometers are a class of viscosity measuring instruments that have a shaft (usually vertically arranged) suspending a spindle or other measuring end piece such as a spindle or disk in a fluid whose viscosity is to be measured. The spindle or the like is rotated by the shaft at high speed and creates a torque loading (dependent on fluid viscosity) transmitted through the shaft to a transducer for generating an output reading or control signal.
Often, multiple, quick changes of the spindle or the like are required and the need is met inadequately by threading parts on and off, chucks or like state of the art artifacts.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new approach that meets the need more effectively.